


The Alpha and the Omega

by Browa123



Series: Browa's NDRV3 AU Crap [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Being a werewolf isn't easy, especially when separated from your pack and locked in a prison school of humans





	

The sun began to dip behind the horizon.

Ouma Kokichi, to put it bluntly, is a werewolf. More specifically, an alpha werewolf. He has been guided by moonlight for as long as he could remember, and he knew to keep it a secret. Fear causes the unspeakable in humans, and werewolves were feared. There were reports of the last known werewolves being shot with silver bullets over fifty years ago, but Ouma had to be cautious. His pack, wherever they were now, could end up in danger if things go awry. His pack consisted of ten members, himself included, and he was the alpha. They were usually never far from each other, especially on nights like this. But, in this place, they wouldn't find each other tonight. Already, Ouma felt the tingling transformation, the inner wolf within him excited to get out. Ouma was excited as well, for nights like these, he could be free from his lies and exist as himself. Being a werewolf was fun for him, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. Although, it's not going to be easy now, considering the fact that he's locked inside a prison school full of regular humans.

Ouma saw thousands of ways this could go wrong. With the threat of a killing game, the fear would grow to be too much and someone might snap, or they would attack him and damn him, or, most preferably, stay away from him and not talk to him again. They would look at him like a monster if he got caught, regardless, so he didn't want that. As the sun dipped lower, and the tingle within him began to grow into an urge, he ran away from the dorm rooms and far away from anyone else so he could transform in peace. With no one around, no one he can smell, at least, and the night getting darker as the full moon rose into veiw, the light caught his purple eyes and Ouma conceded to his true self.

He was on his hands and knees instantly, hearing his bones groan and snap into place, as his dark, purple highlighted hair began to spread around him, and shift him. Ouma embraced every moment and did not struggle against the transformation. Ears pointed upward, fangs grew from his muzzle, and his hands and legs changed, as Ouma's arms and legs shifted to a form more fit for all fours. He was a werewolf, he was proud to be one. He was an Alpha, a pack leader, a supreme ruler. These prideful thoughts filled him as the transformation finished, a loud howl erupting from inside him. He felt alive. With newfound freedom, excitement bubbling within him, he let instinct take over as he playfully chased his new tail and ran around, pawing at the checkered scarf that remained around his neck occasionally to adjust it to his fur.

Ouma rolled in the dirt, yipped and ran around like a puppy, despite being a full grown wolf that had to be two feet taller than Ouma was in human form. It was a bit into his enjoyment of running around in circles after his tail again when he realised he was hungry. He knew where to get food! So, he shook himself off and marched over to the main building to find something to eat. As Alpha, he eats first, after all. The room was dark when he arrived, but it was of no trouble to him. Being a werewolf required good night vision, after all! Ouma gave a huff of pride and began searching for the kitchen, nose to the ground, sniffing for food. His ear twitched a moment as he sniffed. Looking up, he saw the source of the noise.

Gonta.

Uh oh. Someone saw him. Man, he should have thought this through a bit better. Who was he kidding? He's a wolf! It's his time to be free, so Ouma gave Gonta a snarl of sorts. "Gonta had thought he heard howling! Gonta is very happy to see you, young wolf! Perhaps you are hungry, so Gonta got you something to eat in advance!" Gokuhara stated, dropping some raw meat in front of Ouma. The alpha reluctantly stepped over to it, rolling his eyes, before digging into the offered food. Then something was pulled off his head. "Gonta will return this to Ouma later, and scold him for putting his scarf on a wolf like this," muttered the entomologist. Ouma gave an indignant bark at Gonta, grabbing the scarf out of his hands and struggling to put it back on. Gokuhara watched in shock, as Ouma put the scarf on himself, and gave the entomologist an annoyed huff. Something clicked for Gonta, and he looked at Ouma with newfound bewilderment. "Oh! Gonta thought you looked a little big!" Stated Gokuhara, while a smile dawned his face. Great, he knows. "Gonta should have known Ouma was a werewolf! That is very amazing by the way, you will have to tell Gonta what being a wolf is like tommorow!" Gonta decided. Ouma begrudgingly went back to eating his raw meat.

Gokuhara and Ouma stuck together for the next while, Ouma barking commands at him. "You have a pack back home, don't you?" Asked Gonta. Ouma's ears drooped, before he has Gonta follow him. They arrive at the dormatory, and enter quietly to keep people asleep. Ouma let's Gonta into his room, and gestures to the monopad with the video motive on it. It has Ouma's name on the back. Gonta watches the video through. "Your loved one... your special person... persons... is your pack?" Asks Gokuhara. Ouma nodded. The motive videos hadn't killed anyone yet, but with their intensity, you couldn't be too sure. Ouma missed his pack more than anything in the world. Seeing as Gonta was raised by wolves, Ouma decided to confide in him. Ouma then took the monopad and smashed it on the ground, throwing the bits in the trash. Screw the rules, he's a werewolf. Ouma then left, going outside for some much needed playtime.

Gonta had followed him out, and Ouma chased his tail a bit before turning to the entomologist. A grin grew on his muzzle. This guy may have been wolf raised, but how about wolf play? Ouma leaped onto Gonta, and the two began to tussle a bit. Gokuhara seemed happy. Perhaps it reminded him of home? At least the human could play wolf, and it satisfied Ouma's need to play with another. "You are a very dominant Alpha wolf!" Gonta comments, and Ouma releases a series of short yips that sound vaguely like his signature nishishi, and he puffed his chest out in satisfaction. Gokuhara seems impressed at Ouma's dominence, and purple eyes filled with desire to play more, and the tussle continued. Ouma ended up victorious every time, standing on top of Gonta again. His ear twitched when a new scent filled his nose, and Ouma made out an approaching shadow, a very familiar capped detective, to be precise.

Ouma and Gokuhara separated from their tussle, Gonta standing up and Ouma shaking the dirt out of his fur. The werewolf made sure to remember his scent, just like Gonta's. Saihara's scent was more pure than Gonta, for Ouma could also smell the many wolves the entomologist grew up with still lingering on him. Shuuichi gave Gonta a look, then moved his eyes to the purplish black wolf beside him. "Did Gonta wake you? He is sorry if he did!" Gokuhara stated. "I thought you were getting mauled by a large wolf," Shuuichi protested. "No, no! Gonta was just playing! This lycathropic wolf here is just very excitable!" Gonta stated. Saihara tilted his head. "Lycathropy? As in werewolfism? Gonta, you know werewolves aren't real, right?" Saihara pointed out. Ouma gave a huff from his sitting position, as if to say "shun the non-beliver". Gonta exchanged a glance with the wolf, who tilted his head at Gonta. "Gonta is sorry for worrying you, Saihara," he said. Shuuichi looked to the wolf. "You have it under control, at least?" Asked the detective. "Yes, Gonta has it under control! No need to worry!" Decided the entomologist.

Ouma stares at Saihara. "...Can I pet it?" Asked the detective. Ouma sauntered up and put his head under Saihara's hand. He was surprisingly soft for all the rolling in the dirt. Then, Saihara rubbed the wrong spot, Ouma's neck under that scarf, the wrong way. It threw Ouma into a panic, as he yelped and flung his head rapidly to show his discomfort. Gonta attempted to intervene, but knew what would happen if he got bit, so was cautios trying to calm Ouma down. The wolf whipped around, the strong scent of human more prominent on the detective then the entomologist, and Ouma lunged, fangs opening.

Gonta was hushing the wolf moments later, Saihara looking to his new wound on his arm, a thick bite mark now prominent there. "Gonta advises not to pet a werewolf where they were originally bitten, but clearly it is too late to give that advice now," Gokuhara sighed. Saihara looked in shock at the bite mark, as it had already begun healing. "Gonta deduces you have lycathropy now, and seeing as it is currently the full moon, you will begin transforming soon," Explained the entomologist. "No... werewolves aren't... real..." Shuuichi tried to say, but there were already heavy fangs in his mouth. The detective ran his tongue along them, surprised and disbelieving. His back made a snapping noise, and he was already on all fours, ears poking up under Saihara's hat.

Unlike Ouma, Saihara did not embrace the transformation.

The detective shouted, the loudest anyone had heard his voice, and it certainly had everyone awake now. Gonta made sure to keep everyone away from the transformation, to avoid others getting bitten as well. Saihara's shouts began to degrade into howls, as his hair grew into dark blue fur, and the fangs expanded into a muzzle. No one was happy with this. Ouma's ears drooped and he whimpered, shying away. Saihara howled loudly and endlessly as the transformation took hold, the inner wolf now released, leaving no human in its wake. Ouma attempted to approach Saihara, but the blue wolf, who was slightly smaller then him, what irony, growled at Ouma. The alpha wolf took at as a challenge and growled back. Shuuichi withdrew his challenge almost instantly and cowered. Ouma perked his ears and huffed in a "serves you right" manner.

Gonta looked between the wolves and the spectators. "Let them adjust. Ouma and Saihara will have a long talk tomorrow," pointed out the entomologist, as the two wolves stared at each other. Ouma huffed, began to ignore Saihara, and dropped into the dirt, rolling around in it like a puppy. Saihara looked with newfound intrest, his ears twitching, before joining Ouma in the dirt. They rolled around, sniffed at each other and began to tussle as Gonta lead everyone away. They played under the light of the full moon, uninterrupted by anyone else for the rest of that night. Ouma circled Saihara and yipped. Shuuichi bowed his head in respect. Ouma felt a grin on his muzzle.

"Welcome to the pack, Omega," thought the Alpha to himself.


End file.
